Colors
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: This is my story for Round 3 of the Pro-Bending Circuit. It's all from Toph's POV. She what happens when she sings! What genre is this! I'll go with humor.


**AN: This is my story for Round 3 of the Pro-Bending tournament. This round's theme was colors!**

 **My color prompts were: Yellow (bright), Green (life), and Brown (friendly).**

 **My story prompts were: Easel (object), Momo (character), and Colors of the Wind (song).**

 **My word count is: 802**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

Toph sat quietly on a large tree root and listened. She listened to every single chirp made by a cricket, every single leaf ruffling in the breeze. She listened to the bull-frogs as they croaked and made small splashes in the water, and the fish having friendly little races through the pond. As she sat there peacefully, she could also feel the Earth. She felt the heartbeats of every living thing, beating together almost as if the Earth had a heart of it's own.

Toph had left the house earlier that day, after wanting to get away for a while. It's not that she didn't like her friends, it was just that sometimes she felt like they were blinder than she was. She felt like they didn't get the whole picture of their lives. They didn't see everything going on around them. Nobody could just relax and take in the world. Well, maybe Aang could, but he hadn't really relaxed since they had started fixing all of the nations and started making plans for "Republic City". Not even the lazy Lemur Momo relaxed much anymore. He was always running around, eating food... kind of like Sokka. Except Sokka wanted to be an artist, so he always had an easel.

Sighing and determining that no one was nearby, Toph stood up. She could feel the coolness of the night around her. It as such a nice feeling. Toph began to sing to herself, a song she had made herself a few nights before. She had memorized the whole thing, because she couldn't write and no way was she going to tell anyone she made a song.

 _You think you own whatever land you land on,_

 _The earth is just a dead thing you can claim,_

 _But I know ev'ry rock and tree and creature,_

 _Has a life, has a spirit, has a name!_

 _You think the only people who are people,_

 _Are the people who look and think like you,_

 _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_

 _You learn things you never knew you never knew!_

 _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

 _Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

 _Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain,_

 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

 _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest,_

 _Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth,_

 _Come roll in all the riches all around you,_

 _And for once, never wonder what they're worth!_

 _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers,_

 _The heron and the otter are my friends,_

 _We are all connected to each other,_

 _in a circle, in a hoop that never ends!_

Toph's voice was growing louder and more earnest as she sang. She poured her feelings, and the feelings of the world around her into it.

 _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

 _Or let the eagle tell you where he's been?_

 _Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain,_

 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

 _How high does the sycamore grow?_

 _If you cut it down, then you'll never know._

 _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon!_

 _For whether we are white or copper-skinned,_

 _We just sing with all the voices of the mountain,_

 _Need to paint with all the colors of the wind._

 _You can own the earth and still,_

 _All you'll own is earth until,_

 _You can paint with all colors of the wind!_

Toph released the feelings that had been pent up, and shared them with the life around her. She didn't know it, but the moon seemed to shine brighter as she did so. Like finally the world had someone to understand it. Toph sat back down and smiled. She took off her meteorite bracelet and began absentmindedly making little shapes. "Maybe one day they'll get it... probably not Sokka, but everyone else will." She joked to herself. Yeah. They couldn't be blind of the world forever.

Little did Toph know, that above the trees was Aang. He had been on his glider, doing a little patrol of sorts, when he had heard singing. It was to his surprise when he found out Toph had been the one singing. At first, he was going to go ask her why she was singing. But he soon found himself entranced by her voice and words. When her song ended, all he could say was "Wow." Strangely though, he found himself gazing upon the world around him. He felt like he could see much more. Maybe this was what her song meant...


End file.
